PHOTOGRAPH
by DEMON614
Summary: Summary : "Baekhyun seorang model majalah gay, kedapatan sang kekasih sedang bercinta dengan lelaki lain. Ia harus menerima hukuman. "Kau jalangku ! Selamanya akan seperti itu... !" YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ NC-21/ CHANBAEK/ HUNBAEK"


PHOTOGRAPH

By : DEMON614

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Rating : M++

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : "Baekhyun seorang model majalah gay, kedapatan sang kekasih sedang bercinta dengan lelaki lain. Ia harus menerima hukuman. "Kau jalangku ! Selamanya akan seperti itu... !""

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

YAOI ! BOYXBOY ! MATURE CONTENT ! SEX SCENE ! NC 21 ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

.

.

PHOTOGRAPH

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa orang sibuk mendekorasi untuk pengambilan gambar hari ini. Warna merah menjadi dominan di ruangan tersebut, ranjang bersprei putih disusun apik dengan taburan kelopak mawar yang menghiasi serta sebotol wine lengkap dengan dua gelas kaca disamping ranjang tersebut sebagai properti. Chanyeol memeriksa kesiapan kameranya, sedangkan model mereka hari ini tengah didandani sedemikian cantik oleh perias wajah yang telah disiapkan khusus untuknya. Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam, dengan celana super pendek dan tak kalah ketat dengan atasannya membuat bokong sintal Baekhyun tercetak sangat jelas. Polesan eyeliner di matanya membuat Baekhyun terlihat sensual ditambah dengan bibirnya yang nampak mengkilat membuat siapa saja pasti ingin mencoba bibir si mungil ini. Kalung khas seorang slave juga dipasangkan dileher jenjangnya menyempurnakan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau terlihat mempesona seperti biasa..."

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati partnernya sedang berdiri dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjang tanpa atasan. Namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Dirinya sudah sering mendapat pujian serupa. Ia berdiri, menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau juga tampan Sehun- ssi..." ujar Baekhyun

Mereka berdua dipasangkan karena keduanya merupakan model dengan popularitas yang amat tinggi untuk majalah gay dewasa saat ini. Baekhyun dengan imagenya yang imut, cantik dan sexy disaat yang bersamaan akan sangat sempurna jika disandingkan dengan Oh Sehun si pemikat ulung dengan sisi maskulin serta kesan dingin yang dimilikinya, oh jangan lupakan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa cela membuatnya digemari banyak uke diluar sana. Keduanya tengah bersiap di ranjang yang tersedia. Baekhyun melirik sekilas sang fotografer yang masih mempersiapkan kameranya. Kemudian berbaring saat dirinya mendapat aba- aba dari sang fotografer.

"Berposelah senatural mungkin, seperti biasa..."

Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka mulai berpose. Pose pertama Baekhyun menatap kamera dengan pandangan slave andalannya serta Oh Sehun yang duduk tepat di belakangnya berpose seolah tengah menyesap aroma Baekhyun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher si namja mungil.

"Bagus ! Pertahankan ekspresi kalian..." ujar sang fotografer yang sedang membidik kameranya mengambil gambar. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil pertama jepretannya hari ini.

Pose kedua diambil dengan posisi Sehun yang memangku Baekhyun dengan tangan meremas bokong Baekhyun dari luar celana ketatnya. Baekhyun mendongak keatas dengan mata terpejam dan bibirnya yang ia gigit seolah menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

Pose ketiga Baekhyun menungging membelakangi kamera membuat siapa saja bisa melihat bokong sexynya yang tercetak jelas serta paha mulusnya yang terekspos bebas. Wajahnya berada tepat di depan kejantanan Sehun yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana panjang yang kini sedikit merosot. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya seolah tengah memberikan blowjob pada Sehun jika kau melihatnya dari lensa kamera.

JPRET !

JPRET !

JPRET !

Mereka melakukan berbagai macam pose dengan tingkat keintiman yang tinggi hingga membuat beberapa staff keringat dingin menatap pemandangan erotis dihadapan mereka. Saat ini keadaan Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya telanjang sedangkan Sehun masih mengenakan celana dalamnya. Sehun yang berada dibelakang namja cantik itu tengah menggenggam penis mungil Baekhyun yang dihiasi pita merah dengan kedua tangannya sedang Baekhyun berpose mengangkang lebar dengan ekspresi kenikmatan yang terlihat sangat natural. Tubuh Baekhyun basah oleh wine yang sebelumnya diguyurkan ke tubuh montoknya membuatnya terlihat mengkilap menambah kesan sensual pada namja bereyeliner tersebut. Mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat lidah lawan main dengan profesional. Baekhyun menyentuh rahang tegas Sehun memberi efek yang sangat menarik untuk dipajang dihalaman majalah gay dewasa.

JPRET !

JPRET !

Satu pose lagi dan pemotretan hari ini selesai. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dada dan Sehun berpose seolah sedang memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis pemuda dihadapannya menegang sangat keras, ia tersenyum nakal menatap Sehun.

JPRET !

"Selesai... Kalian bisa membersihkan diri Sehun- ssi, Baekhyun- ssi..." ujar Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa sesi pemotretan telah usai.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi berbaring, menerima bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia menuju ruangan khusus yang dipersiapkan untuk model- model papan atas seperti dirinya. Ia duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

"Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu Baekhyun- ssi..." ujar Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disamping dirinya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Aku juga Sehun- ssi..."

Sehun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, merangkul pundak kecil namja cantik itu sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tubuhmu sangat menggairahkan Baek..." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring mendengar suara berat Sehun ditelinganya.

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya Sehun- ssi... " Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda

"Kau membuatku ingin menghabisimu saat ini juga..." Model berwajah datar itu mengecupi leher jenjang Baekhyun

"Then... Take me... " bisiknya sensual

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Baekhyun membuat Sehun lantas menyerang Baekhyun, ia membaringkan namja mungil itu di kursi panjang yang sedang mereka duduki. Bibir penuhnya sudah menginvasi bibir menggoda milik Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mendorong dada Sehun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Disini ? for seriously ?" Oh Sehun menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup hidung mancung si posisi bawah.

"Yeah... kurasa tak akan ada yang masuk kesini, semua orang sedang sibuk membereskan properti sayang..."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun ragu, dirinya memang sering melakukan sex tetapi tidak ditempat terbuka seperti ini. Ia tak sadar bahwa Sehun telah melucuti kain yang melekat ditubuhnya, matanya membulat begitu merasakan hangat di sekitar putingnya. Baekhyun menunduk mendapati Sehun menghisap rakus putingnya, desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Nghh... mphh..." Baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat tangan Sehun mempermainkan penis mungilnya

Pemuda pale itu mengurut penis mungilnya perlahan, membuat gerakan yang lambat di awal dan semakin cepat hingga si kecil yang berada dibawahnya mengerang frustasi merasakan kenimatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menempatkan tangannya meremas surai Sehun, kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam nikmat dan bibir yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan sexy.

"Fast... Fasthhterhh... Anghh !"

Bukannya memenuhi permitaan si kecil Oh Sehun justru menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mengundang pekikan kecewa dari baekhyun, ia melepas celana panjangnya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga kini penis mungil Baekhyun berada tepat di depan mulutnya sementara penisnya sendiri berhadapan dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"AHH... !"

Baekhyun memekik saat merasa hangat menyelimuti membernya, ia menatap penis besar yang menggantung tepat didepan matanya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh benda berurat itu, meremasnya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Ia sesekali tersedak saat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, penis besar Sehun menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Baekhyun dengan telak. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin memompa penis yang bahkan hanya seperempatnya masuk di mulut mungilnya sambil menahan desahannya. Baekhyun merasa membernya mengeras ingin menyemburkan cairannya, ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun dari mulutnya untuk mendesah.

"Ahh... akuhhh... Akuhh akan... NGHH... "

CROT !

Ia klimaks di mulut Sehun, pemuda itu menelan spermanya rakus bahkan menghisap penis Baekhyun. Ia berbalik mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian menatap si mungil.

"Rasamu manis..." bisiknya dengan suara berat, ia menggoda lubang Baekhyun yang kini berkedut minta perhatian. Sehun membelai bagian luar cincin berkerut Baekhyun tanpa memasukinya membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Masukhh... masukkanhh ! Nghh..." desahnya putus asa

"Buat aku tertarik Baek... sentuh dirimu sendiri !"

Sehun kini duduk di kursi, membiarkan Baekhyun merengek untuk dimasuki. Namja mungil itu menggeram kesal, nafsunya sudah di ubun dan dirinya masih dipermainkan seperti ini. Ia memasang pose sesexy mungkin, membuka lebar kedua pahanya memperlihatkan penis mungilnya, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. Jarinya menusuk lubangnya sendiri, mengeluar masukkannya dengan brutal.

"Ahh... sentuh aku Sehunhh... Biarkan penismu memasuki lubangkuhh..."

Sehun menikmati pemandangan didepannya, ia mendekat, menjulurkan jemarinya ke mulut Baekhyun yang langsung dihisap oleh si mungil. Ia menjlati jari Sehun seolah sedang menikmati sosis besar milik pemuda di hadapannya. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun berlaku seperti itu sudah tidak tahan. Ia mendorong tubuh sexy Baekhyun agar berbaring, membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun hingga lubang basahnya terlihat. Sehun mengocok penisnya agar lebih keras sebelum menenggelamkannya di lubang surga Baekhyun.

"AAHHH..." / "NGHH..."

Keduanya mendesah nikmat saat penis Sehun sepenuhnya memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Sehun membawa sebelah kaki mulus Baekhyun ke pundaknya, ia mulai menggerakkan membernya di lubang Baekhyun.

"Anhh...ahh... ahh..."

"Shit ! kau sangat sempit... Shh..." Sehun menusuk lubang anal Baekhyun penuh nafsu, penisnya serasa dipijat. Oh, lubang Baekhyun begitu ketat membungkusnya.

"Sehunhh...anghh... Fasterhhh... Deeperhhh..." erang Baekhyun, Sehun mempercepat gerakan inoutnya di lubang ketat Baekhyun membuat sang namja cantik memekik nikmat saat sweet spotnya ditumbuk telak oleh Sehun

"ahh... nghh... akuhh..."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sebentar lagi keluar, ia hendak meraih penisnya sendiri sebelum tangannya di tahan Sehun yang saat ini seperti iblis yang sedang menggenjot tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menahan tangan Baekhyun di samping kepala namja cantik itu. Baekhyun menunduk dan mendapati penis Sehun timbul tenggelam di lubang surganya.

"Ahh... sehun- ahh... nghh..."

"Bersama Baekhh... nghh..."

"Akuhh... ahh.. ahh..."

CROT !

CROT !

"Arrrrghhh !" / "Nghh..."

Mereka mencapai klimaks di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Tubuh Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh berkeringat Baekhyun, keduanya terengah- engah mengatur nafas. Sehun menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya, menatap wajah ayu Baekhyun sbelum mengecup bibir bengkak namja manis tersebut.

"Terimakasih untuk sex menakjubkan ini Baek..." ujarnya

Keduanya saling tatap tanpa menyadari sosok yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan mereka sambil bersandar di dinding, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Puas menikmati kekasihku Tuan Oh ?"

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, mata Baekhyun membulat mendapati sang kekasih menatapnya dengan menakutkan sedangkan Sehun hanya menyeringai sbelum bangkit dari tubuh Baekyun, memakai pakaiannya asal dan berjalan keluar ruangan melewati namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun bangkit dan menunduk menutupi penisnya tanpa berani menatap iris sang kekasih yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau mulai nakal Bee..." ujar sang kekasih, Baekhyun hanya diam

"Kau harus dihukum untuk ini... "

...

Tubuh telanjang itu terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah ranjang apartement, kedua tangannya terikat disisi ranjang, kakinya terbuka lebar, sebuah vibrator tertanam dengan kecepatan maksimal di lubangnya yang kini tampak memerah.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh..."

JPRET !

JPRET !

"menikmati hukumanmu Bee ?"

Pemuda jangkung itu menatap kekasih mungilnya yang sudah tak berdaya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi di tangannya. Baekhyun hanya melirik sang kekasih sambil mendesah dengan tubuh terhentak kuat akibat vibrator yang bergetar didalam lubangnya. Setelah kepergian Sehun, kekasihnya ini menyeret Baekhyun memasuki mobil dan membawanya ke apartement mereka sebelum memasuki kamar dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang untuk menghukum namja mungil tersebut.

"Yeolhh... iehhh... kumohonhhh... hentikanhhh... akh !" peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh lelah Baekhyun yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu dibiarkan klimaks berkali- kali dengan benda sialan yang bergetar kuat di lubangnya.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihat wajah tersiksa kekasihnya, ia melirik ke arah kamera yang sejak tadi mengabadikan tubuh telanjang kekasihnya yang terbaring di ranjang mereka menerima hukuman darinya.

"Kau ingin aku menghentikannya Bee ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat setelah Chanyeol mengatakannya, dirinya sudah tidak kuat. Ia tidak ingin lubangnya hanya disentuh benda menyebalkan bernama vibrator itu, ia butuh penis Chanyeol yang bisa memuaskannya. Perlahan namja jangkung itu mendekati kameranya, ia mengganti mode kamera itu menjadi video. Kemudian melepaskan celananya meninggalkan celana dalamnya yang menutupi benda berurat kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia menjilat leher sang kekasih, menghisap penuh minat hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan dileher jenjang sang kekasih. Tangannya yang gatal meremas dada Baekhyun sedang tangan yang satunya meraba paha dalam Baekhyun, mengelus bagian didekat penis mungil kekasihnya tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

"Yeolliehhh... Kumohonhh..." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memohon pada sang kekasih agar mengakhiri hukuman ini, ia ingin segera dimasuki. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menghadap ke lubang Baekhyun yang terisi oleh vibrator.

"Kau ingin aku melepasnya Bee ?"

"yahh... lepashh Yeolliehhh... kumohon... nghh..."

"Tahan kakimu Bee, buka lubangmu untukku !" perintahnya, Ia menarik keluar vibrator itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terengah dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan namja mungil itu mengangkat satu kakinya, menahannya di dada sedang satu kakinya ia tekuk kesamping tubuhnya, memprlihatkan lubang berkedutnya yang kini memerah. Chanyeol melepas celana dalamnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya di lubang berkerut itu, menjulurkan lidahnya menyapa lubang Baekhyun. Lidahnya melesak masuk mengobrak- abrik lubang hangat sang kekasih.

"AHH ! Chanhh... nghh... fuck !"

Cpkh ! cpkh ! cpkh !

Bunyi decakan terdengar begitu keras dalam kamar apartement tersebut, Chanyeol masih menikmati hidangannya ia masukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Baekhyun, membuka lebar hole itu dan memaju mundurkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya sambil mendongak menatap ekspresi kenikmatan sang kekasih.

"Ahh... ahh... nghh... mphh..." Baekhyun mendesah dengan gila saat kekasihnya bekerja dibawah sana, hukuman ini sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

"Yeolliehhh..."

"Hm ?"

"Lepaskan tangankuhh... hhh... ini sakithh..."

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan sang kekasih, ia melepas kedua jarinya yang bersarang di lubang Baekhyun dan membuka tali yang menahan tangan sang kekasih disisi ranjang. Ia memaksa tubuh Baekhyun agar menungging, memperlihatkan bokong kenyal Baekhyun yang siap untuk dilecehkan.

PLAK !

"Akh !"

Chanyeol menampar bokong berisi itu dengan keras menyebabkan warna merah timbul dengan sexynya di pantat sang kekasih.

"Jeritanmu terdengar seperti jalang Bee..."

PLAK !

"Ahh... nghh..."

Lagi, ia menampar bongkahan kenyal di hadapannya dengan amat Baekhyun bergetar menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk, ia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya lebih marah dari ini. Baekhyun menutup matanya erat.

"Oh kau memang seorang jalang... jalangku ! hahaha... "

JLEB !

"ARGHHH !" baekhyun berteriak merasakan sakit di lubangnya, penis Chanyeol masuk dengan sekali hentakan. Kekasihnya itu tak memberinya nafas untuk bersiap, ia langsung menyodok lubang Baekhyun dengan brutal, mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dengan emosi membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak- hentak kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Bagaimana hah? Apa penisku memuaskanmu Bee? Nikmat mana penisku atau penis model berwajah datar itu hah?"

"nghh... sakithh yeolhhh... henhh... ti... kanhhh..." mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menambah tempo genjotannya

"ARGHH !"

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa nikmat dengan hentakan kuat kekasihnya dibelakang sana tapi rasa sakit itu tetap ada membuat air matanya mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ini salahnya, ia tak seharusnya menyetujui ajakan sex Sehun tadi. Bahu Baekhyun ditekan kebawah dan pinggangnya ditarik keatas membuat tusukan itu sangat terasa.

"Kau merengek sakit saat bercinta denganku dan mendesah nikmat saat bersetubuh dengannya ? Oh, kau benar- benar harus dihukum sayangku..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya membuat Baekhyun merasa hampa, membalik tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan menggendongnya ala koala menuju cermin besar yang terletak di kamar mereka.

Baekhyun bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang telanjang di gendongan sang kekasih yang masih mengenakan pakaian atasannya. Chanyeol menurunkan sang kekasih dan membawa tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun, ia mencium kekasihnya dengan terburu- buru, melesakkan lidahnya untuk bertarung dengan lidah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher kekasih raksasanya itu membalas ciuman kasar Chanyeol.

Cpkh...

"Kau menikmatinya Bee ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu- malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol meraih dagu runcing Baekhyun, memaksa agar namja cantik itu menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain selain aku Bee... kau membuatku marah..."

"M maafkan aku Yeollie..." cicitnya

"Cukup tubuhmu yang kau umbar didepan banyak orang, jangan biarkan mereka menikmati tubuhmu sayang..." ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan, ia tidak suka berbagi miliknya dengan orang lain. Bakhyun mengangguk perlahan.

"Jadilah jalang hanya untukku ! karena kau jalangku... selamanya akan seperti itu..."

Perlahan tangan mungil Baekhyun terangkat, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol dan membukanya hingga kini kekasih jangkungnya itu juga telanjang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ya Yeollie... aku jalang, jalangmu... hanya milikmu, maafkan aku..." gumamnya, ia memeluk tubuh kekar sang kekasih, mendengar degup jantung yang hanya berdetak cepat untuknya. Chanyeol membalik tubuh sang kekasih hingga kini menghadap cermin di depan mereka.

"Ya... malam ini jadilah jalang untukku !" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun, namja mungil itu tersenyum ia menunggingkan tubuhnya hingga bokongnya menyentuh penis menegang Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu menyeringai, ia membuka belah pantat Baekhyun dan memasukkan penis besar beruratnya ke dalam lubang surga milik Baekhyun.

"NGHH..." / "AHH..."

Keduanya mendesah keras saat penis Chanyeol langsung menemukan titik nikmatnya, Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengecup punggung sexy Baekhyun sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

"Lihat ke cermin dan perhatikan bagaimana aku memuaskanmu sayang..." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Oh, dia terlihat seperti jalang sungguhan sekarang. Ia mengamati bagaimana dirinya terhentak- hentak dengan Chanyeol yang bergerak maju mundur dibelakangnya, tangan kekasihnya bahkan maju kedepan menyentuh penis mungil Baekhyun dan mengocoknya seirama genjotannya dibawah sana.

"ahh... ahh... nikhmathh Yeollieehhh..."

"Nghh... kau sempit sayangku... hhh..."

Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun tanpa menurunkan tempo sodokannya di lubang sang kekasih, membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat berulang kali. Ia merasa gerakan Chanyeol begitu lembut dan begitu kasar di saat bersamaan. Membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak terhingga, terlebih dengan pantulan dirinya yang seperti anak anjing digagahi seekor jerapah.

PLOK !

PLOK !

PLOK !

Twins ball Chanyeol menabrak bokong Baekhyun saat dirinya memajukan tubuhnya menumbuk sang kekasih, penisnya serasa disedot dengan penghisap debu berdaya serap tinggi. Ia merasa nikmat tiada tara saat menggagahi kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Ahh... Channiehh... akuhh... sampaihh... nghh..."

CROT !

Sperma Baekhyun muncrat mengenai cermin di depannya, ia sungguh lelah tapi kekasihnya dibelakng sana masih menggenjot lubangnya dengan semangat. Kaki kirinya diangkat membuat Baekhyun harus memperkuat genggaman tangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh... nghh..."

"Beehhhh..."

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat, ia merasa penisnya membengkak di dalam sana. Ia mempercepat genjotannya di lubang sang kekasih dan di lima tusukan terakhir ia sampai. Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya di lubang Baekhyun hingga beberapa merembes keluar karena lubang Baekhyun terlalu penuh menampung spermanya yang keluar sangat banyak. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjongkok di depan penis Chanyeol dan segera menghisap benda berurat itu dengan semangat. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mulut menggembung penuh. Baekhyun mengurut penis besar itu memastikan cairan cinta kekasihnya tertelan tanpa sisa.

PLOP !

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang berceceran sperma, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam. Namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya menerima ciuman sayang sang kekasih, pinggangnya dipeluk erat. Ia menempatkan tangannya didada bidang Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang amat besar lewat ciuman tersebut. Tubuh keduanya menyatu dengan rapat.

Cpkh...

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, mempertemukan dahinya dengan Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum sangat tampan. Baekhyun merona melihat Chanyeol menatapnya.

CUP !

"Saranghae..."

"Nado... nado saranghae..."

Mereka kembali berciuman mesra, Baekhyun dengan jahil meletakkan telapak tangannya di pantat Chanyeol dan meremasnya. Chanyeol terkesiap dengan aksi tiba- tiba Baekhyun, ia menatap kekasih mungilnya yang kini memasang wajah sensual dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Chanyeol.

"Oh... jangan menyesal dengan tindakanmu sayang..."

"Tidak akan..."

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka kembali menyatukan tubuh, menghabiskan malam panas penuh gairah hingga esok menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

ARRRGHHHH ! CHANBAEK ENAENA ! OTOKEHH ? MAMIH PAPIH ! /pegang kamera /mimisan /pingsan ditempat /apadah?

Haiii... gue bawa ff baruuuuu... full NC ! keringetan gue bikin ni ff, maaf kalo ga hot... gue bukan ahlinya meskipun otak gue yadong tingkat dewa wkwk... ada hunbaeknya nyelip dikit gapapa yah... buat memperkuat kecabean mamih itu kkk~ maafkan anaku yang nista ini mih /nunduk /digeplak!

Yaudahlah... minta pendapatnya aja buat ni ff... hehe...

Enjoy ! –DEMON614


End file.
